mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Apple Ice Pop
is the third Bakery Crafting Item and overall 12th Crafting Item to be unlocked in the game. Its market price is 765 - 1275 . It is unlocked at Level 12. Description The Crafting Item Apple Ice Pop is a two-poled ice pop made out of apple juice but appearing like orange juice. It also has a little green leaf on the side. Uses There are no Crafting Items that requires . However, s can be fed to monsters or given to the Skyship. Crafting Market availability Purchasability s are not too hard to find, but will sell quickly after put up. If you need one and find it, make sure you get it very quickly, as it most likely wouldn’t of been there a few seconds later. Sellability s will sell quite well, despite what is needed to craft it. This is due to the 3 hour time it takes to actually craft the Ice Pop itself and not the items needed to craft it. Skyship requirements When required in the Skyship, the 3 order will require 1-3 s, making a total of 3, 6 or 9. Strategy To mass-produce, product lots of Apple Juice. For those Apple Juices, you'll need lots of Juicers, and you can see more in Apple Juice #Strategy. You'll also need a good amount of Ice produced for more good production of such Apple Ice Pops. As crafting Apple Juice will go through 3 different structures, you can start producing more after the previous is done. Ice is also done in a different structure and by the time the 2 Apple Juices are complete, at least 2 Ice will be too. As is produced in the Bakery, which isn’t required to make Apple Juice or Ice, you can continue crafting Apple Juices and Ice. If you don’t spend too much time between the completion of Apple Juice and the beginning of a new Apple Juice crafting, you will be able to produce 2 more s by the time the first one is complete. Producing from scratch The following table shows the list of Crafting Items involved in production of s. It shows what Structures are required, what Crafting Items are being involved in each Structure, what recipes are required in each Structure, the total Crafting Items required to make the required ingredient Crafting Item(s) from scratch, the crafting time of the Crafting Items, and the total time required to make each ingredient Crafting Item from scratch. Total cumulative time for crafting a single is 4 hours and 54 minutes. Notes *This is the second quartinary Crafting Item to be encountered in the game, first being Tropical Slime. *This is the second non-Crystal Crafting Item encountered in the game to have a market price over 1000 Coins, first being Tropical Slime. **This is, however, the first non-Crystal non-Wondermine-requiring Crafting Item encountered in the game to have a market price of over 1000 coins. *This is the only Bakery Crafting Item to be completely independent from Grain (Mushroom Pizza depends on Pizza, which requires Grain). Category:My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire Category:Crafting Items Category:Bakery/DoF